Dark Shadow
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After the tragic loss of her mother, Caitlynn is torn between two worlds: her wonderful, comforting world of dance, and the dreary uninviting world of her father, who is a successful actor who wants in on his newfound daughter's life…
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Shadows**

**I do not own Step Up or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After the tragic loss of her mother, Caitlynn is torn between two worlds: her wonderful, comforting world of dance, and the dreary uninviting world of her father, who is a successful actor who wants in on his newfound daughter's life…**

I entered my mother's connected hotel room quietly. If she was asleep, then I didn't want to wake her. But I knew that I had to, see as how it was well past nine o'clock.

"Mom?" I called out softly, smiling when I noticed that she was rolled over on her side, with her back to me. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

It was cold.

~oOo~

Later that morning, I could be found in my dressing room backstage at the Royal Albert Concert Hall, Skypeing with my close guy friend, partner in crime and second in command, Edward "Tank" Tankerson.

"I'll meet you at the airport when you fly back to New Orleans tomorrow, and from there, we can go to HQ, alright?" the handsome dancer asked his little sister-like friend.

"Thanks, Tank, I honestly don't know what I would do without you!" I faked a smile as my friend signed off, promising to talk with me before my flight.

And with that, I broke down in sobs.

_**In the next few chappies, the pace will pick up A LOT.**_

_**R&R, pleasy sneezy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Shadows**

**I do not own Step Up or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After the tragic loss of her mother, Caitlynn is torn between two worlds: her wonderful, comforting world of dance, and the dreary uninviting world of her father, who is a successful actor who wants in on his newfound daughter's life…**

I adjusted my vintage lace dress before stepping onstage, my microphone in hand. The second the soft clicking of my heels were heard, everyone in the entire stadium went mute. When I reached the center of the giant of a stage, I opened my mouth to make an announcement.

"Late last night, my mother became an angel in God's kingdom, after heroically battling breast cancer for three years. I would like to take fifteen minutes before the concert to wish her a proper goodbye."

Ushers handed out candles for the audience to hold as soft music began to play. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"_Quando sono sala  
Sogno all'orrizonte  
E mancan le parole  
Si lo sa che nono ce luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Si non ci sei tu con me, con me  
Su le finestre  
Monstra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai accesso  
Chiundi dentro me  
La luce che hai incontrato per strada  
Time to say goodbye,  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e visssuto con te  
Adesso si li vivro con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non essitono piu,  
It's time to say goodbye  
Quando sei lontana  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
E io si lo so che sei con me  
Tu mia lunatu sei qui con me  
Mio sole tu sei qui con me ,con me,  
Con me,con me  
Time to say goodbye  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso si li vivro  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esitono piu  
Con te io li rivivro  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esistono piu  
Con te io li rivivro  
Con te parti ro  
Lo con te!"_

As I finished the opening song to mom's _Time to Say Goodbye_ tour, everyone clapped carefully so not to upset their candles. I waited for everyone to settle down before launcing into my next song.

"_Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance,  
And spaces between us.  
You have come to show you go on.  
Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Once more, I was met with cheers and loud applause; I smiled sadly as I introduced my partner for the next song, Ramin Karimloo. We sang Jackie and Jacob Evancho's _I See the Light_, which just about bought the house down. Then after that, everyone doused their candles and I entertained them with hit songs from my newest album, including _Phantom_, _Today was a Fairy Tale _(not the Taylor Swift version), _Let's Dance_, _Monster High School_, _Love Song for a Mermaid, Nobody's Girl, _and _Look at Me._

_**Another uneventful chappie- I'm so sorry y'all my lovely readers! Things WILL be picking up in chappie 4 and 5, I promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Shadows**

**I do not own Step Up or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After the tragic loss of her mother, Caitlynn is torn between two worlds: her wonderful, comforting world of dance, and the dreary uninviting world of her father, who is a successful actor who wants in on his newfound daughter's life…**

"Caitlynn!"

I smiled sadly as I dropped my carryon suitcase and flew into Tank's arms. It was here that I felt safe.

"Oh, Tank, I just can't believe that she's gone!" I sobbed quietly as my close guy friend manfully picked up my lone suitcase and led me towards baggage claim.

Tank allowed for me to blubber and cry as he grabbed my other luggage and led me out to his trusty jeep, where he loaded everything in before holding the passenger door open for me.

"How are you holding up?" he asked me softly, his eyes on the traffic that was flooding through the New Orleans streets. I cracked a smile at him. Somehow or other, Tank always knew how to cheer me up.

Within about twenty minutes, we arrived at HQ, an abandoned porn studio. Tank drove the jeep into a cluster of bushes, which hid the underground garage for the members of The Mob Dance Club's vehicles.

The second Tank had parked his jeep, I shot out, making a beeline for the winding staircase that led to the upper levels that made up HQ. I darted part the entire gang- my best friend, Teal, her older brother, Mad Dog, twins Big Guns and Boots, Raven, Killer, Bullet Tooth Tony, Risky, Scar Face, Midnight, Dark, Night Walker, Song Weaver, Black Jack and Diamonds. I ran past my extended family and soon found myself in my room.

My pad reflected my own personal eclectic style- nothing really matched or went together. The walls were painted different colors- lime green, violet, baby blue, sunshine yellow, and the ceiling was a pale pink. The wood floor was a dark maple, and the walls were plastered with photos and posters. The bed was round and covered with pillows and stuffed animals, in every shape and size and species. One of the walls was lined like shelves and shelves of books and little figurines. My closet was tucked in a corner of my room, with curtains instead of doors, and the back of my door that led into the hallway had a mirror on the back of it. The vanity was covered with cosmetic products and my desk was plastered with ideas for songs and dances.

I made a beeline for my bed, falling onto it and wishing for a dreamless slumber. For three hours, I cried my heart out, without falling asleep.

"Caitlynn?" Teal poked her head into my room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Thomsas Finn sent you a note." She entered my pad and handed me a latter. I opened it and scanned the short note before sighing heavily.

"He wants to meet and go over mom's will," I grumbled. "Can you and Bullet Tooth Tony come with?" I knew that Bullet Tooth Tony wanted to be a lawyer, and I could really need Teal's support.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of us were seated at a small café, waiting for mom's lawyer to show up. I had called the man and told him that I would meet him, and he had suggested the cozy café. I sipped at my hot chocolate, my mind whirring at a million miles an hour. Finally, after waiting for ten minutes, a man approached us, wearing a nice business suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Caitlynn?" he asked me kindly. I nodded and Bullet Tooth Tony pulled up a chair for him to sit. After introductions were made (with me using their real names, of course) the lawyer opened his suitcase and took out a single sheet of paper, which he handed to me. "It's pretty self explanatory," he explained to me before ordering a cup of tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Shadows**

**I do not own Step Up or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After the tragic loss of her mother, Caitlynn is torn between two worlds: her wonderful, comforting world of dance, and the dreary uninviting world of her father, who is a successful actor who wants in on his newfound daughter's life…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy forgive me for the shortness of this chappie. I do not know how to write a will. Please do not bombard me with PMs and reviews saying that I screwed up.**

_The last will and testament of Meghan Elizabeth Jewlz_

_ I, Meghan Elizabeth Jewlz, having no other relative other than my beloved daughter, Caitlynn Rose Jewlz, leave all my personal belongings to my child. If she is willing, then she is to alert her father (who she doesn't know) about her whereabouts in any fashion she may desire. But it must be done within six months of my death, or else my wonderful lawyer, Thomas Finn, must do so._

_ I ask that my darling little baby girl give her father a chance at love. I know he may seem cold, but he is really a giant teddy bear…_


End file.
